Baby Ziggy
is an alter-ego of Ziggy who appears in the Stranded: The Series episode "Pirate's Age Regression." Description looks the same as his normal counterpart, except he wears a blue baby bonnet with white spots under his pirate's hat and a white diaper with ties on the sides. has mentally regressed to an age where he is learning how to walk, as he often toddles and sometimes falls down while toddling. He has also lost control of his bodily functions, and he speaks with a speech impediment, and he communicates by babbling, fussing, or crying. Personality is very childlike and somewhat curious. He also has a tendency to put inedible things in his mouth. Despite this, , like his adult counterpart, shows an amount of confidence when he gets right back up after falling while learning how to walk. He also shows some amount of agility, for example, while he urinates on Triton during his diaper change, he aims his urine stream when Triton tries and fails to dodge the stream. Role in episode When Ziggy looks into a magical spinning top, he regresses into an infantile state, ultimately transitioning him into . He tries to eat the hillbilly inchworm, but is stopped by Sam and Ham. After he learns how to walk, he ends up wetting himself, and due to his incontinence, he gets dressed up like a baby. is then brought to Triton, and soon after, he becomes hungry, and Triton decides to spoon-feed him some mush. At first, persists, but he ends up eating and liking the mush as soon as Triton pretends that the spoon is an airplane. After he finishes up, Ziggy ends up fussing, and Triton pats him on the back, causing him to let out a loud belch. then ends up becoming cranky and cries loudly, but Triton puts him to sleep by giving him a bottle of milk and singing a lullaby. After wakes up from his nap, he looks around for his friends due to wanting his top. Ziggy then devises a plan to cry loudly in order to get his friends and his top. He cries loudly, but he ends up messing his diaper while doing so. Thanks to its foul stench, Triton, with the help of a reluctant Sam and Ham, decides to change his diaper. At first, the changing process goes smoothly, but kicks at Triton and later at Sam and Ham when they try and fail to hold him still. Triton scolds him for kicking, but he gets urinated on. Triton tries to dodge and shield himself from the stream, but keeps aiming at him. After getting changed, is happy and pampered, but he also wants his spinning top, so he fusses until he gets it. Sam and Ham spin the top for and he reverts back to his adult state. Trivia *He was originally going to be voiced by Andrew Sabiston during his infantile state, but the staff decided not to after Walker Boone made a perfect crying impression. Category:Characters